Hu Yi
Personality Hu Yi was a coward who had been following Yue Zhong, after the apocalypse he had become part of the underground, and was even a person of power. His mannerism, his speech, all held thick traces of his underground links, calling out “this daddy” here and there, even going as far as to threaten others. Appearance A huge man, who is roughly 1.7m tall, dressed in a black cloak, and a huge sword hanging at his waist. There was a scar on his otherwise handsome face, and his eyes shone with an intelligent light. He was roughly 19, 20. History Story When the mutant beast hoard breached the town, Gao Ming Hao ordered Hu Yi and Liu Lie tio take 20 men and go take over Chu Ming He and the rest. Without ample support, bringing 20 people to defend the area was a suicide mission. Instead of going to the front lines, he went to join Yue Zhong, as Gao Ming Hao had obviously abandoning them, to buy some time for their retreat. Hu Yi was appointed vice-commander by our Yue Zhong. For his handling of the situation at the granary, Hu Yi was demoted 2 ranks, to a Platoon Commander, with the rank of lieutenant. Abilities Yue Zhong gave him a Snake Birth Fruit juice and Ou Ming Ver 1. Not only did Hu Yi become a Strength-based Evolver, but his blade technique had even evolved to the 2nd Order Blade Technique Specialization, and he could utilize his own strength to produce an unparalleled blade qi. The strength of his blade qi was directly related to his Strength, as well as the expended Stamina and Spirit. Skills Equipment * Black Tooth Blade Relationships * Yue Zhong: Yue Zhong is treated as his big brother. He had known Yue Zhong for so many years, and knew that underneath that calm and collected exterior, there was a bloodthirsty nature. Back then, there were a few seniors who had spoken out of line and made Chen Li cry, Yue Zhong snuck into the hostel that very night, and used his fists to pummel the head of that senior, causing him to be hospitalized and required 3 stitches. If it wasn’t for Chen Li’s dad and his connections, Yue Zhong could have been expelled for his violent behavior. The fact that Hu Yi was a close brother of Yue Zhong was widely known amongst those in his faction. Hu Yi was also an Evolver with a Second Order skill, and had contributed greatly at the battle of the Mutant Beast horde. He would naturally be in charge of many things. With other people around, Hu Yi would refer to Yue Zhong as leader, only in situations without others, would he call Yue Zhong “Big Bro.” * Gao Minghao: The leader of Green Bamboo Gang Gao Minghao was his benefactor. He had trusted him and given him a new lease of life after the apocalypse. * Liu Lie: Hu Yi's trusted aide.